


Hurt

by ScreamQween



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween





	Hurt

If one had to describe Pete Dunne, they’d use the words “lunatic, crazy, selfish, hates everyone”. But to Tyler Bate, he was “lover, teddy bear, and soulmate” 

Everyone in NXT knews the two members of British Strong Style had been dating since before the NXT UK tournament, and that insulting, injuring, or even accidentally brushing against the 21 year old, was making a death sentence a reality.

After an excellent match against Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Reilly, Pete and Tyler were celebrating backstage, the former with the latter in his arms, carrying Tyler around.

“Good match guys” Dakota Kai high fived Pete, the two close from Dakota’s small run on the NXT UK women’s roster, where Pete's twin sister Rhea Ripley had beaten Dakota recently to retain her title.

“Thanks Kai” “Great match my ass!” Kyle yelled, “My back feels like it turned into dust” “Then you shouldn’t have suggested Tyler throw you on the ramp” Adam Cole, Kyle and Bobby’s boyfriend, smirked. “Shut your face”

“Bate!” William Regal shouted, the room instantly going quiet. Pete sneered at the general manager, hiding Tyler behind his back. “Pete, it’s fine” Tyler muttered

“What the bloody hell were you thinking with pulling Bobby off the ring side, you almost gave him a concussion!”“But he didn’t” Bobby said. Regal ignored him, seething at Tyler.

“Leave ‘im alone, you twat” Pete snarled, looking like he was going to rip the GM apart “Pete, it’s fine” Tyler tried to calm the Bruiserweight, dragging him away as the roster made distance to keep the two apart.   
-  
“I don’t know why you antagonise him love”

“Maybe if he stopped blaming you for everything I’d hate him less” Pete muttered, Tyler laying beside him, their bodies intertwined together.

“My overprotective teddy bear” Tyler cooed, earning a small twitch of a smile


End file.
